Till You Find Your Dream
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Maria reurns to the villa With some important news for the Captain. One shot.


"Reverend Mother I can't face him again"

"Him? Captain VonTrapp?"

"Yes" Maria said quietly

"What happened Maria? Was he unkind to you?"

"Oh no Reverend Mother of course not! It's just I'm so embarrassed and disappointed in myself, you see he...and I...well...we..."

"You what my child?"

"Oh Reverend Mother I have sinned terribly"

"You mean you and the Captain-"

"Yes" Maria interrupted bowing her head down to the floor.

"Oh Maria" the Reverend Mother sighed

"I also have something else to ask you Reverend Mother"

"Yes?"

"Well I've been feeling sick for the past few weeks and feeling terribly dizzy, so I was just wondering if you would allow me to see the doctor"

"Oh Maria, do you know the consequences of you and the Captains actions?"

"No Reverend Mother" the innocent Maria asked, completely oblivious to what the Reverend Mother was suggesting.

"Maria, by the sound of your symptoms, I think you may be with child"

"Oh my..." Maria was completely shocked.

"Maria you must understand that if you are with child you cannot be a nun anymore."

"Oh but reverend mother-"

"Maria" she interrupted sternly.

"Yes mother, I understand, it is Gods will" she sighed sadly

"Maria, I will help you through this." The Reverend Mother tried to reassure her.

"Thank you mother" Maria gave a small smile

"Now go to your room and pack your things-"

"Oh mother please don't ask me to leave, I have nowhere else to go" Maria blurted out

"Shhh Maria, I am not asking you to leave, I am merely suggesting moving you into a

more comfortable room"

"Really, oh thank you reverend mother" Maria shouted whilst hugging her "thank you for everything" she added

"However, I am only giving you a couple of weeks to get your head together until you must tell the Captain, it's his right to know that you're carrying his child"

"Yes Reverend Mother" Maria sighed and with that she made her way down to her old room to pack her things.

It was a couple of weeks later and Maria was dreading returning to the villa. However she finished packing her things and said her goodbyes to the sisters, she wasn't sure whether or not she would be returning, it all depended on the Captains reaction.

She sighed to herself before opening the abbey gates.

"I have confidence in me..." She sung quietly to herself as she walked up to the gates of the villa. She decided to go straight around the back, and to her surprise everyone was in the garden.

"Fraulien Maria!" All of the children shouted at once and ran towards her.

After they had all told Maria what she had missed whilst she was away, they all made their way up to the house.

"But the most important thing is that the baroness has returned to Vienna" Louisa said.

 _'Well at least this is going to make my job a little easier'_ Maria thought to herself

Just then all of the children started shouting again

"Father, Father look, Fraulein Maria's come back from the abbey!"

Maria looked up, and there he was, staring at her with his dreamy blue eyes.

"Good evening" he smirked

"Good evening Captain" she replied, suddenly extremely nervous

"Alright children go on, inside and get your dinner"

"Dinner!" They all shouted as they ran last her and into the house

Then they were alone.

"Captain...I...um...have to speak to you. It's urgent"

"Of course Maria, let's go into my study"

Maria hesitated for a second and then followed him through the villa to his study

She was incredibly nervous.

Once they arrived he walked over to the couch and gestured for her to shut beside him.

"Maria, we need to talk about what happened between us. I am terribly sorry for everything, we shouldn't have done it, you were going to be a nun and I feel so bad having messed it all up and-"

She quickly leaned forwards and cut him off with a kiss and then pulled back looking at him, surprised at herself for her actions.

"I'm sorry, I just...um...I had to make you be quiet, you see this is very urgent Captain"

"Please, Call me Georg"

"Yes Georg" she said hesitantly

"Georg, what happened between us was...was...indescribable. It felt so wrong but also it felt so right at the same time. I had to leave you see, because I was disappointed with myself, I could never be part of this family, I'm just some poor mountain girl and you're a handsome, brave sea Captain, and people like you, do not do things like that with people like me." Maria sighed with a little bit of relief, that was half of what she had to say over.

"Maria I-"

"No please let me finish. I had to return you see because...well...what we did, it has certain consequences and we have to deal with these consequences, and...oh I'm not making any sense am I? Well you see...oh I'm just going to say it.. Georg...I'm pregnant. I'll understand if you want me to leave, I wouldn't want to do anything to leave a stain on your family's name, so I'll just leave as soon as I can and get out of your way, I'm sure the abbey will ha-"

This time is was Georg's turn to cut her off with a kiss, this time though it was more passionate, he pulled her close to him and hugged her. When they broke apart she was left breathless.

"Maria, you could never be a stain in our family name, we all love you so much, I'm so happy that you are having my child and I love you more than anything else in the world, I don't care what other people say, and I don't care what you say, you are not going anywhere, I love you, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

This took Maria completely by surprise, that was not the reaction she was expecting, it was a million times better.

"Oh my...Georg...of course I will" she screamed and jumped into his arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" She shouted over and over.

Georg reached down and put his hand over her abdomen.

"Our little baby is in there, you have life inside of you my darling"

"I know isn't it amazing"

Georg hugged her tight

"I'm never letting you go Maria"

"Im afraid you'll have to, we have 7 children in there waiting for their dinner to be served" Maria laughed

"Yes I guess you're right, we better go see to them" Georg chuckled whilst standing up and extending his hand to Maria to help her up. They walked together hand in hand to the dinning room.

A few months later everything was going so well, Maria and her Captain were married and Maria was 4 months along in her pregnancy.

After saying goodnight to the children, Maria and Georg headed to their room for the night. Maria's stomach was quite large already and she had been complaining about her feet all day, so Georg thought he would help her relax a little.

"Come on Maria, come and lay down, I'll give you a foot massage"

"Oh darling that would be absolutely wonderful" Maria sighed and sat on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling off the side.

Georg grabbed her legs off the floor and span her around so she was now laying with her legs on the bed and her head on the pillow. She squealed at her husbands sudden movements.

Then he began to rub her feet with his strong muscular hands, and her giggles soon turned into moans of appreciation.

"You like that love?" Georg asked

"Hmmmmm" was her reply as she closed her eyes and rested her head back.

A few minutes went by and Georg heard Maria gasp, and instantly stopped what he was doing and panic crossed his face.

"What is it Maria? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He quickly made his was to the head end of the bed.

Maria didn't say a word she just grabbed his hand a placed it on her stomach, he felt a small pulse against his hand and when he looked up at Maria, her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"That's our baby" she whispered quietly, smiling from ear to ear.

Georg moved on the bed so he was laying with his head near her stomach and he started moving his hand in a gentle caress around her belly button.

"Hello little one, I'm your daddy, I want you to be good for your mummy okay, no keeping her up at night, she needs her energy."

Maria watched him in complete adoration, giggling at him talking to their baby.

Georg continued rubbing gentle circles on her stomach for a few minutes until he heard Maria's breathing get heavier and when he looked up she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the perfect picture before him, he kissed her stomach one last time before moving up the bed and helping her exhausted body under the covers, carefully trying not to wake her.

Then he got into bed himself and Maria instinctively snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight, light of my life" he whispered, thinking she was asleep, but she had woken at the movement of him climbing into bed.

"Goodnight my handsome sea Captain"

She smiled against his shoulder, thinking about how perfect her life was.

***THE END***


End file.
